


Restart?

by vinesse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Sad Ending, Sadstuck, alt ending, end of SBURB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinesse/pseuds/vinesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man fights for his final breath, laying beaten in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, is the end of this young mans days. Though he spent 3 long years fighting for his life, it is only today he will learn that sometimes, he just isn’t strong enough to save the ones he loves.</p>
<p>But, if given the chance, will this young man try again?</p>
<p>> Restart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restart?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post: http://3ridan.tumblr.com/post/28333626743/homestuck-end-theory-i-guess

Crushed bones, blinding pain, and so much blood. Blood that dyed the carpet, and blood that refused to stop flowing. They had been so close. Close enough to taste the victory on the air. It was all going well, they had reached god tier, they had the most powerful weapons they could craft.

  
Then things went wrong.

  
The first to go was Dave. Dave the Knight, the strongest, the dependable one. He who trawled through time-lines like it was nothing, who had died so many times for their quest. You had watched as he departed, saw the life leave his eyes.

  
The second was Rose. The Seer who never Saw it coming. Her needles were raised high, she was prepared to even go grimdark for the final blow if that's what it took, but she wasn't fast enough. With the Knight unable to protect her, and the Witch dodging attacks, there was no one to shield her. You had tried, flew as fast as you could to reach her, used the Windy Thing to blow her away, but you'd come too late. The Heir had failed.

  
There were only two left.

  
And then Jade was hit. You weren't sure how it happened, all you knew was the scream of anguish that left your throat as she dissolved in front of your eyes. Who could have bested the Witch of Space? You didn't think it was possible. But it was imprinted on your eyes, her bloodied face, all lit up in a smile as she was wiped from existence.

  
It had all been up to you.

  
Tornados ripped through the battle field, howling winds screamed your grief as you assaulted the giant green monster. But there was no winning, and you knew. Strength didn't matter if you were slow, and when your enemy only needed a second to wipe you out. No matter how hard you hit, soon the world went black as your body registered every pain imaginable.

  
And here you are, laying in your room, everything hurting, most importantly your heart. You idly wondered how you got back here as you dragged your beaten and abused body up. Every step hurt, but you were leaning against the wall, an impressive feat considering the blood pouring from your mouth, the broken ribs pressing against your chest, the feeling of your muscles turning into jelly.

  
Your computer was blinking.

  
Slowly you slid along the wall to your desk, blood painting the wall red in a wobbly trail, and collapsed in the chair. Pesterchum? No. It was something else.  
Darkness crept around the edge of your vision once again as you reached for your mouse.

  
 _**Game Over.** _

  
_**Restart?** _


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alternate Ending promised in the tags.

The cursor hovered between the two choices.

One would bring them back…Back for another try. Another long journey, constantly fighting and fearing.

The other would bring peace. They wouldn’t have to fight, they wouldn’t cry over senseless deaths, they wouldn’t have to fear anything.

It would be peace, the first peace in a long, grueling three years.

You made your choice, slowly dragging your mouse across the screen, and then you clicked before you could change your mind, before you lost the feeling in your fingers as you died for the last time.

_**No.** _


End file.
